User blog:Bzero/Megatron – From the Power Base
Megatron broadcasts from the Power Base in Helex, sitting upon the three-seated throne usually occupied by the Triumverate. Quake stands near him, keeping guard. The sounds of fighting and cheers from the nearby arena can be heard in the background, but when Megatron raises his arm for silence, the clatter dies down immediately and even the combatants pause in their fighting so Megatron may have silence. The slightest hint of a smile touches Megatron’s mouth but doesn’t reach his optics. Megatron speaks. “It has been some time since I last addressed you, but be sure I have not been idle. There have been developments across the Empire that demand my attention, but I have not forgotten priorities here on Cybertron. Shockwave – Develop a plan to expand our territory on Cybertron. Name targets and draw up military strategies for conquest. I want you ready to move when I give the order. Do not fail me! “Starscream,” Megatron continues. “I’m placing you in charge of operations on Earth. Prepare a strike on the Ark. I want to further demonstrate the power of our new weapon and strike fear into the Autobots as they realize no haven of theirs is safe. We will slowly strip them of each refuge until they must choose between abandoning Earth and facing complete destruction – either of which would make me gravely happy. Have teams of Seekers ready to destroy Autobots and their human allies as they attempt to flee their burning base, and record the destruction for my amusement. Capture Windblade if possible – I will use her abilities to recover Trypticon. “Cyclonus,” Megatron growls. “I want intelligence on these rumors of The Fallen’s return. Separate fact from fiction and give me a full, private report. Scourge – once the Ark is destroyed, escort Banshee and her team to Nebulos. Investigate this ‘Zarak Consortium’ and determine if there is anything they have to offer worth bargaining for or simply taking. When you return, do the same to those nations on Earth that have offered me their allegiance. “Centerfold,” Megatron adds. “Work with Starscream to determine if our new weapon can be duplicated and installed on additional warriors. At the same time, develop defenses against similar weapons that the Autobots will inevitably attempt to use against us. We must move quickly before the Autobots have a chance to defend themselves. Remember that Medtech have their role to play as well. You may not be warriors, but your obedience and sacrifice will be rewarded all the same. “Soon the Autobots will be ruined and Cybertron will be firmly under the control of my Empire,” Megatron concludes, raising a hand and slowly closing it into a fist as if crushing all opposition with one bare hand. “Once Cybertron falls, Earth will be next, and then other worlds, toppling one after the other before our might. Across the galaxy, all will hear of our victories and tremble with fear that they, too, may fall under my gaze of conquest. Together we will subjugate the known universe. Decepticons! For the Empire!” With a grand, sweeping gesture of his cannon arm, Megatron ends the transmission. Category:Blog posts